


Henry Danger x Captain Man: The Sex Slave

by lobeyoo



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobeyoo/pseuds/lobeyoo
Summary: It all just kind of happened, I just wanted a part time job when I met captain man and he asked me to be his sex slave, of course I agreed. Now we chew gum and fuck.





	Henry Danger x Captain Man: The Sex Slave

It all just kind of happened, I just wanted a part time job when I met captain man and he asked me to be his sex slave, of course I agreed. Now we chew gum and fuck.

"Come here bitch and suck my cock" captain man said pulling Henry to his crotch by his hair. "Yes master" Henry said anxiously pulling captain man's pants down, his erection hitting Henry in the face, he eagerly put his master's dick in his mouth, sucking hard. Captain man didn't make any noises, he wanted Henry to know that he'll never make him feel good.

Captain man roughly pulled his head off of his cock, and slapped him in the face, quickly pushing him back down onto his cock hoping he choked. Once he got bored of Henry's whore mouth he pushed Henry off of him and onto the floor. Captain man grabbed a vibrating cock ring, and pulled Henry's pants off, looking at his pathetic erection. "Awe look little Henry is all excited just from sucking his master's cock" captain man said putting the vibrating cock ring on Henry and turning it on. Henry moaned loudly making captain man laugh at how pathetic he was.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw you dirty slut" captain man said pushing into Henry's tight hole, making Henry scream out in pain and pleasure. Captain man didn't wait for Henry to adjust and started thrusting quickly inside of him, whispering mean things into his ear. He thrusted and thrusted quicker and quicker laughing at Henry's red angry cock. When captain man finally came Henry was begging for release, "you don't get to cum after that sad excuse for a blow job you gave me earlier, go back to your cage, and don't touch yourself or else I'll handcuff you to the bed." Captain man said walking away to go fight crime.


End file.
